


Best Practice in Handling Patient Information

by ConceptaDecency



Series: Good Professional Practice [2]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M, Starfleet Regulations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 03:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14535471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConceptaDecency/pseuds/ConceptaDecency
Summary: Garak is no match for Jadzia when she’s on the hunt for gossip. Julian learns he should leave lying to the professionals.





	Best Practice in Handling Patient Information

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place immediately after [ Patient Confidentiality and Data Protection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14161695), wherein Julian has had to reveal some rather personal information to Commander Sisko because of Starfleet protocol.

“Are you quite certain, Julian?”

Julian beamed.

“Yes! He’s fine with it! He even said you were welcome the next time he makes dinner for the senior...”

He never finished the sentence. 

“Hello Lieutenant, how nice to see you again in my humble establishment,” Garak interrupted, his demeanour switching seamlessly over to ‘helpful shopkeeper’. He was looking over Julian’s shoulder at Lieutenant Dax, who had somehow entered the shop with the silence and swiftness of a Sirolian sand fox. Julian practically leapt to put a distance between himself and the Cardassian, though they hadn’t been standing particularly close in the first place. 

“Garak, Julian.” She nodded politely. “You both look very happy. Did you get some good news?” 

Julian goggled. 

“No, nothing!” This was said too quickly. 

Garak stepped in. 

“Why, yes, Lieutenant. Doctor Bashir has very kindly stopped in on his way to the infirmary to deliver some medical results to me personally. I’m pleased to say that my fears are quite allayed.” He turned to the doctor. “It was very kind of you to try to preserve my privacy, Doctor, but there’s no need to conceal anything from Lieutenant Dax.”

“Well, it’s your decision, Garak,” replied Julian in his doctor voice.

“That’s wonderful,” Jadzia grinned. 

“Now, what can I do for you, Lieutenant? I’m afraid your uniform alterations won’t be completed until tomorrow.” 

“No, that’s fine, Garak. I was actually looking for Julian.” She addressed the doctor. “I went to the infirmary but they told me you hadn’t arrived yet, so I came here to look for you.”

“I don’t know why you’d do...ah, I mean, what was it you needed?”

“Oh, I just wanted to make an appointment. It’s about the Kirk Commandment.” The second sentence was sotto voce, as if that would have prevented Garak, who was still standing beside Julian, from hearing every word. 

“Oh. The Xenosexual Relations Disclosure Protocol.” Julian flushed. “Erm, you could have just made an appointment with the staff. You didn’t need to track me down.” 

“Hmmmm. I suppose I could have.” She said nothing more, and the silence was powerful. 

“I think I have a free slot in twenty minutes,” said Julian. 

“Perfect!” Jadzia made no move to leave. She just stood there grinning at them expectantly. 

“Erm, Jadzia, why don’t I meet you in the infirmary? I still have to finish talking to Garak about his, em, results.” 

“Of course, how thoughtless of me. I’ll see you in twenty minutes.” Still grinning like a mad thing, Jadzia left the shop. 

They waited a couple of beats after she’d left. Then Garak spoke. 

“Julian, I do wish you were a better liar.”

“I know, Elim! Can’t you give me some tips? Once she gets me alone in the infirmary I’ll be no match for her. It’ll be all over the station!”

“What’ll be all over the station?” Jadzia’d somehow managed to slip back in without even Garak realising. 

Julian got there first.

“Um. Turulic five-day flu. I’m sorry, Garak, like you said, there’s no point concealing anything from Jadzia.” Julian shot Garak an apologetic look. 

Garak’s smile tightened. 

“Certainly, Doctor. You’re quite right.”

“Is that what you’ve got, Garak? I’m sorry to hear it. But I thought Julian was giving you good news?” The Trill raised an eyebrow.

Julian’s mouth dropped open. 

“Indeed, Lieutenant. I had feared it was something much more serious.” Garak flashed a subservient smile at Jadzia. “And is there anything I can do for you?”

“Yes, I just realised I have nothing to wear tomorrow morning. I was going to ask if you could rush my uniform alterations so I could pick it up this evening, but if you’re not feeling well, don’t worry about it.”

The two men spoke at once.

“No, I’m afraid he’s quite unwell.”

“Yes, of course. Will eighteen hundred hours be soon enough?”

Jadzia was nothing but innocent concern. 

“Oh no, Garak, I couldn’t ask you to do that. Turulic five-day flu is just awful. I remember when Curzon had it I was out of commission for days. I’m sure Julian will have you on strict bedrest.” Her eyes twinkled. “And quarantine, if I remember correctly. I’ll figure something out. I’m sorry I interrupted you two. See you in the infirmary, Julian.” 

She swept out. Julian held his hands up helplessly, in a ‘what the hell else could I have done’ gesture. 

“Really, Julian, Turulic five-day flu? And what am I supposed to do with my business while I’m ‘resting’?”

“I panicked! But she knows, Elim. She as good as said it. Do we even have to bother pretending with her?”

“She suspects, Julian. There’s no advantage to confirming her suspicions.”

Julian shrugged. 

“If you say so. I’m sorry, Elim.”

Garak patted Julian on the arm. 

“That’s quite all right, dear. I’m sure I’ll get a lot of reading done. But next time, leave the duplicity to the professionals.”

“I imagine there’s a lot of duplicity required in tailoring.”

“Of course.”

“And speaking of professionalism, I’ll see to it that you get plenty of my professional attention in the next five days. In your quarters, of course, since you’re quarantined.”

Garak tilted his head and smiled pleasantly.

“I have every confidence in you, my dear Doctor Bashir. I’ll close up the shop and go to bed immediately. I only hope that you’re able to see to me very soon, as I fear I may need close observation. For about an hour after lunch.”

Julian’s voice dropped a little. 

“I’m sure I can move some appointments around.”

Garak inclined his head in thanks.

“Thank you, Doctor. You are a consummate professional.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really wish we'd seem more of Garak and Jadzia together in the show. 
> 
> I find the "Julian is a bad liar" trope hilarious, even though of course later in the series on we find out that, actually, he is a fantastic liar. I haven't quite decided if he's genuinely bad at lying in this story or pretending to be, although that would be quite unfair on Garak. I do think it's possible there's a big difference between a lie that has become second nature and is to cover up a secret that no one suspects and making up little lies on the spot to someone who you know knows you're lying. The second one would be quite difficult!
> 
> Comments and criticism always welcome!


End file.
